Chaos Khan
Chaos Khan is a minor antagonist from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Background History Long ago when Chaos Khan's Ancestors raided Never Land they were thwarted by the Dark-Shark Clan and lost the Sword of Chaos in the battle.To assure the sword wouldn't fall into the wrong hands the Dark-Shark Clan hid the sword deep within there secret hideaway deep within Never Land. Chaos Khan soon learn of the humiliation that befall his ancestors and was bent on both reclaiming the Sword of Chaos and the destruction of the Dark-Shark Clan. Personality Chaos Khan is supremely confident in both his strength and superiority, sometimes allowing his enemies the advantage in order to prove his might.Despite his brutish and hot headed nature Khan is shown that he take his code as a warrior very seriously as when he is defeated and told by Sharky to honor the warrior code. Khan couldn't refuse as he is honor bond to follow the warrior code of the victor to never return those it does pain him to admit defeat to the Dark-Shark Clan. Role in the series Chaos Khan first appeared in the episode "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!," he, accompanied by his elephant, Thunder Foot, rampage through the Never Land Jungle bent on tracking down the Dark-Shark Clan to reveal the location of the Sword of Chaos. He soon confronts Jake and his crew and originally thought they were member of the Dark-Sharks and use Thunder Foot to confirm if they were, but they proved not to be at the time. Chaos Khan later storms off into the depths of the jungle when he confronts Captain Hook and his crew in the hunt for treasure. Chaos Khan informs the pirates of his prey but Hook shrugs it off the Dark-Shark Clan as mere fiction fueling the rage of Chaos Khan who capture Hook, Mr. Smee, and Bones. Sharky later slips to protect his Dark-Shark Clan and retrieve his Tiger Sharky disguise to save Hook and the rest of his crew when he bumps into Jake and his crew. Sharky inducts Captain Jake and his crew into the Dark-Shark Clan to help deal with Chaos Khan.But Khan and Thunder Foot proved to powerful forcing Sharky and Jake's crew to flee to the Dark-Shark Clan hideout to protect the Sword of Chaos. Unknown to Sharky that Khan was able to track the crew to the hideout thanks to Thunder Foot's keen since of smell allowing Khan to reclaim the Sword of Chaos, but as Khan attempted to use the power the Sword of Chaos to cause earthquake across Never Land he soon find it isn't as easy to control causing a tremor that accidentally traps Thunder Foot. With Khan unable to control the Sword of Chaos, Jake and his friends are able to make a counter attack to defeat Chaos Khan. Chaos Khan is last seen admitting defeat to Tiger Sharky and as code of his clan is honor bond to leave Never Land and never return. In Atlantic: Chen VS Khan, Chaos Khan breaks the warrior code by returning to Neverland to get revenge on Tiger Sharky and his friends by finding the Dark Shark Clan's sword, the Sword of Chaos. However, Chen helps Tiger Sharky by defeating Khan and once again, banishing him and Thunderfoot from Neverland once again. In Chaos Night Ninja, Chaos Khan is revealed to be Night Ninja's father. He forced his son and his Ninjalinos to find the Sword of Chaos in the crevasse it made on Neverland since he and Thunderfoot were banished, but was upset at Night Ninja's failure in attempt to bring it back to him and tells him to stop being a ninja at night and start focusing on his Chaos warrior training. During Night Ninja’s second mission to steal the Sword of Chaos from the museum, Chaos Khan slowly starts to warm up to his son’s ninja abilities and decides to let his son follow his own passion instead of his that he also makes Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos official ninja spies of the Chaos family. In My Grandfather VS Your Father, Chaos Khan battles Romeo's grandfather, Doctor Undergear after they diffuse Romeo and Night Ninja, but as their fight goes too far, Catboy gets irritated by how Khan and Undergear were fighting like his enemies that his Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic powers accidentally hits both them and their son and grandson, which ends the fight. Later, in the end, Chaos Khan and Doctor Undergear apologize to each other and become friends, much to Romeo and Night Ninja’s shock and dismay. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Grown-ups Category:Ninjas Category:Humans